The Originals: Werewolves
by tigger54
Summary: Stormie Gilbert Winterson is a werewolf. Not one that goes through excruciating pain to shift or can only shift on a full moon. She is a pure blood. She can shift when ever she wants. To add to it, she is one of the last golden werewolves. Now she's going to Mystic Falls after the death of her parents and is on a collision course with vampires. Damon/Stormie
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sniffed the air. The burning scent of smoke nearly choked me. The stench of blood filled the air. I could hear the cries of my packmates as they fled for their lives, distraught by the loss of their alphas. They had thrown themselves in front of bullets coated in wolfbane to save some pups. I was broken with grief, they were my parents. My parents were special, they were meant to be together. They had another ten years to lead our pack. Our pack was pure, no mutts allowed. It ensured the safety of our bloodline. My mother was a gold werewolf, making her even more powerful. She had passed the gene to me and my sister, Alexia.

"Miss. Stormie, the territory is empty, you and Miss. Alexia must leave!" My parents' former beta, Mike, ran up.

"Where do I go?" I wailed.

"Your brother is in a place called Mystic Falls, Virginia. You must go there with your friends, and eventually bring the rest of the Snow Peak Pack there." He ordered.

"Are they ready to go?" I asked, trying to control my emotions.

"They are waiting, you must go! I'll follow the others!" Josh ran off. I ran down to our garage to where my bulletproof hummer was. Alexia, Kayla, Josh, Abbie, and Chase were waiting. I jumped in and sped off down the long dirt road. I didn't stop for anything, not even the hunters who were standing in my way.

"After we get far enough away, we should ditch the car and shift." Kayla advised.

"Let's just get out of New Orleans." I snapped. I instantly felt bad, Kayla was my best friend and was going to be my beta. "Sorry."

"Did... did you see if my father made it out alive?" Kayla whispered.

"He did. He follow the other pack members. Once he finds the majority of them, he'll bring them to Mystic Falls." I explained.

"We're going to live with Tim?" Alexia gasped.

"Mike said to, and I trust him." I said. "We're ditching the car now. Everyone out." I ordered. They leaped out, followed by me. I let the car crash into a stream. I ran behind a stream and stripped, then tied my clothes to my leg. I padded out to meet the others, and after making sure everyone was with me, I sprinted off.

Several hours later, we arrived in Mystic Falls. I shifted behind a tree and got dressed.

"Okay, I'm going to ask for directions to a hotel for tonight." I said. "I'll be out soon, but howl if it takes too long." Kayla nods.

Damon's Pov

Stefan and I were sitting at the bar at 'The Grille" when the door opened.

"Hi, do you know where a hotel is?" A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes asked. Her skin was covered in dirt, and twigs were stuck in her hair.

"Yeah, but unfortunately it is full." Matt smiled sympathetically.

"You can stay with us." Stefan offered.

"Do you have room for five others?" She asked, her nose twitching.

"Yeah, my uncle owns a boarding house." Stefan smiled. A low howl echoed through the quiet town. The girl snapped her head up.

"Let me tell them." She pulled out her phone.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Stormie Gilbert Winterson." She introduced. After she said that five more unnaturally buff teens walked in. "This is my sister, Alexia. And our best friends Josh, Chase, Kayla, and Abbie."

"Damon Salvatore, and my little brother, Stefan." I smirked. My little town was about to be shaken up.


	2. Chapter One

I had moved into the Salvatore Boarding House over the weekend, and would be starting school today. These past few days had been very stressful. There was no word from Mike or anyone else in my pack, and I had been unable to find Tim in this small town. I wanted to shift and run for miles, but this place was crawling with supernatural creatures. I knew I was living with vampires, but I wasn't scared. The young Bennett witch, Bonnie, didn't know of her powers. Her grandmother was a different story. Just by shaking her hand would tell her what you were. I could smell a hunter, but not sure who it was. Don't even get me started on the tomb of rotting vampires under the remains of the church. Any pure werewolf within 500 feet could smell those things.

"Stormie, wake up!" My friends shouted in my ear. I shoved the nearest person, who happened to be Josh, and sent him crashing onto the floor.

"Josh! You know not to do that to me!" I growled, literally.

"Sorry, we just thought you would appreciate being woken up on time for your first day." Kayla defended.

"Whatever." I got up and stretched. I walked downstairs in a t shirt and boy shorts. I could smell eggs and bacon and loads of other stuff. "Mmm... who made breakfast?"

"That would be us." Abbie and a familiar voice said. I turned to see Kelsie, Tim's girlfriend.

"Kel!" I squealed.

"Word travels fast in a small town, and the arrival of six teens without parents spread like a wildfire." Kelsie answered.

"Where's Tim?" I questioned, looking around for my brother.

"He wants to talk to you about the family business later at his apartment." Kelsie explained. "And, are you sure your parents are dead?"

"Yes." I whispered, my eyes welling with tears. "I should get ready for school." Kel pulled me into a hug and left. I ran upstairs and got dressed in a black tanktop with a studded collar and faded denim shorts along with black high heeled high tops. I straightened my hair and did my everyday makeup. (eyeliner on top lid, eyeshadow, mascara, foundation)

"Save some for me!" I joked when I saw my friends pigging out on breakfast. "Josh, gimme your bacon."

"Nope!"

"Josh..." Alexia, or Lexi, warned as she saw me advance.

"Okay, your choice." I just shoved him out of the way and inhaled his bacon. Along with some eggs and toast. "That should last me until lunch."

"Now I'm going to starve." Josh whined.

"Let's go, I want to be on time!" Abbie demanded.

"Steffy, D!" I called even though I knew they could hear me. "We're off to school!"

"Wait for me!" Stefan jogged down the stairs. "I'm coming too, you know, junior year and all."

"Yay! Same grade swag!" I cheered.

"Damon, don't forget to pick them up after cheer practice!" Stefan reminded.

"How could I forget? A ton of teenage girls in small pieces of fabric." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Good." Stefan ignored the comment. We piled into my new car and drove to school.

"Ready?" Kayla asked.

"Absolutely not." I assured her. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

**(A/N): I promise the next chapter will be longer, because that's where the action kicks off! Thanks to everyone who has read so far, I hope you liked it!**

**xoxo tigger54**


	3. Chapter Two

"This is torture!" I whined.

"Come on Stormie, you've only been here five minutes." Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, and people are already staring." I complained.

"Well when six unnaturally good looking teens enroll, there's bound to be some talk." Matt pointed out.

"I'll be right back, I need to stop in the office." Stefan walked away.

I bumped into a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes. "Oh sorry!" She gasped. I sniffed the air gently, human. Her friend is not. "Hey, I don't recognize any of you, are you new?"

"I'm Stormie Winterson, this is my little sister, Lexi. These are my friends Kayla, Josh, Chase, and Abbie." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" She pulled me into a hug. I shook hands with Jeremy. Several more people came up to us. "This is Caroline and Tyler."

A human and half blooded werewolf. I thought. My friends and I just waved shyly.

"What class do you have first?" Elena asked.

"Kayla and I have history." I glanced at my schedule.

"So do we. What about you?" She turned to my friends.

"Abbie, Chase, and Lexi have art." Lexi referred to herself in third person. "Mr. Posh Josh has gym."

"I'm going to bench 240 pounds in the weight room." Josh bragged.

"I'll bet you on that one." Tyler challenged. What an idiot.

"Aw! I wish I could see Josh beat you!" I fake pouted.

"I gotta run and catch up with Matt." Tyler jogged away.

"History is fun! We are learning about the American Civil War!" Caroline protested. "Speaking of that, I have to get to class early."

Abbie, Chase, Lexi, and Josh also went to their first period classes.

"Hold up, who's this?" Bonnie stopped when she saw Stefan's back.

"All I see is back." Elena rolled her eyes.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie pointed out.

"I can just totally tell he's hot!" I played along.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays guitar." Bonnie said in a weird voice.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, aren't you?" Elena questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"Bonnie thinks she's psychic." Elena explained.

"Pretty much." Bonnie shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Elena saw a boy around Lexi's age run into the bathroom, and she chased him.

"Please be hot." Bonnie prayed.

"Who did she go after?" I asked.

"Oh that's her little brother Jeremy. Her parents died in a car accident four months ago, and Jeremy's been doing drugs and alcohol ever since." Bonnie said quietly.

I saw Elena step out of the boy's bathroom to be confronted by Stefan. Bonnie, Kayla, and I watched the scene unfold. Of course I saw that thing he did when he stepped in her way on 'accident'. I was going to tease him about this later.

"Let's get to class." Elena came back over to us, a little dazed. We walked into a room and I sat behind Elena.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Tanner. I sent a letter home over the summer telling you what you would need for my class, as we will be starting right away." He looked at me and Kayla. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stormie Winterson and she's Kayla Souza. We just moved here from Louisiana" I said confidently.

"I suppose since you're new I can't give you a detention for being unprepared." He sighed. "Just make sure you have everything tomorrow. "

"Okay." I said with a fake smile.

"Today we will be starting with the Civil War. The bloodiest war to ever be fought on American soil. We will begin with our own home state, Virginia. Miss. Winterson, why was the Civil War fought?" Mr. Tanner snapped me out of a daze.

"Well most people say it was to abolish slavery, which it was. Another cause was the South trading with England instead of the North. So the government put higher tariffs in the South, angering like, everyone." I answered.

"Very good. I see you actually learned something in Louisiana." He sniffed. Several people in the class gasped.

"Excuse me?" I snarled.

"A slip of the tongue, sorry." He said slyly. I sat down angrily. "Now, on with today's lesson. Once our home state of Virginia joined Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the Union. What state came from that division, Ms. Souza."

"West Virginia, duh." Kayla answered sassily. I zoned out, deciding I would get the notes from Stefan.

"Tomorrow we will be reading letters from people who actually lived during the war."

"But Mr. Tanner, we have you. And you look old enough to be an eyewitness." I said innocently.

"Detention." He snapped.

"Let me check my schedule. Oh look I'm busy, I have a meeting with the principal about a rude comment made in this class about 30 minutes ago." I shrugged. The bell rang and I walked out the door.

"Stefan!" I followed him down the hall.

"What?"

"I need your notes later tonight." I widened my eyes.

"You didn't pay attention and it's the first day." He fake scolded.

"Eh, I was plotting my revenge." I replied nonchalantly.

"Which by the way was awesome. I asked around and nobody had anything good to say about Mr. Tanner." He chuckled.

"What's your next class?" I pulled out my schedule.

"We have all the same classes, remember?" He reminded me.

"Oh yeah!" I slapped my forehead. "So next is Chemistry, English, Gym, Lunch, Spanish, Math, then a study hall."

"Don't forget that chemistry, english and math are all AP classes. Spanish is also an advanced class."

"Do we have to take Spanish. I'm awful at it." I sighed.

"Yes, because some colleges require four years of a language." Stefan told me. "I'll help you, you can't be that bad."

"Do you know me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Not really, considering you only moved in with me and my Uncle Zach a week ago." Stefan held back a laugh.

"Oops. Forgot. Let's just get to class." I quickened my pace.

At lunch, I sat with Stefan, Josh, Lexi, Kayla, Abbie, and Chase. We were then joined by Bonnie, Elena (I insisted she take my spot next to Stefan) and Caroline.

"So Stormie, are you thinking about trying out for the cheerleading squad?" Caroline asked.

"I was thinking about it." I muttered.

"You should, you like you'd be a good flyer." Caroline encouraged. "You can learn with Elena, since we learned most of the routines over the summer!"

"Okay, do I need to do like an audition or something?"

"Nope, just stay after school. I think I have an uniform just your size." She looked me up and down.

"Works for me." I continued to eat my sandwich. By eat, I mean inhale. I noticed people staring. "What?"

"You eat so fast, but you still so skinny!" Caroline blurted.

"Fast metabolism." I shrugged and took a bite of my apple. When I did that I felt my canines sharpen and get longer. I shut my mouth quickly, and Stefan seemed to notice. After lunch, the day seemed to drag on, but it ended and I headed to the locker room where my uniform was. I put it on, and it was a perfect fit.

Caroline made me stand off to the side where Bonnie taught us the routines. I caught on pretty quickly, and after showing Caroline my tumbling, I was in.

"Look out!" A girl squealed. One of the dumb jocks had thrown a ball this way and the girls were scattering to avoid being hit. I darted forward and caught it.

"Watch it ass holes!" I yelled while throwing it back in a perfect spiral. After that, no more footballs were thrown our way.

"How was school?" Zach asked.

"It sucked." I mumble going to my room.

"That's nice!" He teased. After I had told Zach what happened, minus some details, he had been kind enough to take all six of us in, and I was forever thankful. I collapsed on my bed and waited for dinner.

Stefan's POV

I was at the Mystic Grille when Damon walked in.

"What's up little brother?" He used my least favorite nickname.

"There's something strange about Stormie and her friends." I said cautiously.

"What gave it away, the fact that they are unnaturally good looking and buff, or the fact that they came into town without a car?" He asked sarcastically.

"Today at lunch, I saw Stormie eat and apple, and when she went to take another bite, her canines were sharper and about an inch longer." I pulled out the core of the apple. "But the don't like they could be from a vampire."

"Are you sure she's not a vampire, maybe a newer one?" Damon questioned seriously.

"I'm sure. She controlled herself perfectly around humans, and didn't do anything supernatural. The only other thing was her sniffing the air several times, and she seems to have dominance over her friends." I replied.

"Not a vampire, not a witch. Maybe she's just a freak." Damon brushed it off carelessly.

"Damon, I'm not sure about that, there's something more." I tried to convince him. The bell on the door and Stormie walked in with Kelsie, Alexia, and some other guy. The guy sniffed the air and looked at us.

"Did you see that?" I hissed.

"Yes. Let's tune in to the newest story." Damon sat and pretended to look at a menu. I glanced over and saw Stormie write something down on a napkin and slide it across the table.

* * *

"I'm not ready to take over the family business." Stormie whimpered. "I don't have a partner and I'm only 16. I'll be the youngest to ever take over a business this important."

"Sis, I chose to leave ten years ago for a reason. I knew I wasn't right for that kind of leadership, but you are. You have all the qualities, and until the business is brought here, you can be more prepared."

"Speaking of business, we'll need a new more modernized buildings then the ones here." Kelsie added.

"How about some of the land that was part of the original town?" The guy suggested. "There's the ruins of a church that was burnt down, and then property that belonged to the Lockwood's," Stormie snorted in disgust. "The Salvatore's, and the Gilbert's."

"You look into it and I'll decided." Stormie ordered.

* * *

"Now do you believe me?" I whispered softly.

"Yes, there's something strange, but we'll find out." Damon assured. Stormie and her friends left, throwing the napkin away. "That's the key." Damon blurred there and back.

"What language is that?" The napkin had some sort of weird language on it.

"You're the smart one." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Looks a little bit like Latin mixed with Greek, but there's something different." I said after observing it.

"Do some research on it, and let me know." Damon got up and left.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"To find out some information on our friends." He smiled.

What is going to happen?


End file.
